fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Heading to Radical Train/The Chase is On
(Exterior; Soleanna New City; Day) (Arriving at the seaport side of the warehouse, Shadow’s group find Rouge, Morbucks, and Sedusa waiting for them when they spotted them) Rouge: Hi. Sedusa: Good to see you’re okay. Morbucks: I’ll say. Rouge: Anyway, it seems like Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him’s machines are looking for you. (She points at Shadow) Rouge: (Sarcastically) What did you do this time? Shadow: Nothing. Their target is probably Mephiles. Omega: What are Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him up to? Who is this Mephiles? Fuzzy: He was that Shadow imposter that we just fought off. Omega: I know what Mephiles looks like. Brick: What Omega meant is who Mephiles really is because he doesn’t know where Mephiles came from. Shadow: That’s right. The rest of us know about it already, but we have no evidence to show Omega nor the Amoeba Boys. Anyway, The Rowdyruff Boys and I will ask Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him directly. Butch: Way ahead of ya, Shadow. (Omega scans Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him’s location) Omega: Sensors indicate that Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him are at an area called Radical Train. Shadow: Radical Train. Got it. RRBs: Thanks, Omega! (Omega then returns the green Chaos Emerald to Shadow and then Shadow and the Rowdyruff Boys prepared to leave) Rouge: Hey, wait a sec! Shadow: The Rowdyruff Boys and I can handle this alone. Brick: He’s right. Boomer: We’ll get Omega’s answers. Butch: In the meantime, you guys keep track of Mephiles. (Shadow and the Rowdyruff Boys leave) Rouge: (Scoffs softly) He and the Rowdyruff Boys finally show up again then the four leave before he even says “hello.” Morbucks: (Shrugs) That’s Shadow for you. Rouge: Well, it seems their little trip hasn’t changed him. Sedusa: Yeah, boys are a pain in the butt. (Fuzzy and the Amoeba Boys cleared their throats in annoyance) Sedusa: Well, with the exception of you four, as well as Shadow and the Rowdyruff Boys. Fuzzy and Amoeba Boys: (Smiling smugly) Thank you. (Rouge then pressed a button on her communicator and called GUN HQ) Rouge: This is Rouge. GUN HQ? (A short pause) Rouge: Yes, pull all available data on an item called the Scepter of Darkness for me. (A short pause) Rouge: Because this is a classified emergency. (A short pause) Rouge: Thanks. Bye. (She hangs up and after the group nods at each other, they leave the area to search for Mephiles’ whereabouts. Meanwhile, Shadow and the Rowdyruff Boys hurry to Radical Train) Shadow: (Thinking) The doctor, Mojo Jojo, and Him are traveling by train, huh? Shoot! We’ve got to get to the station. (They arrived at the station) (Interior; Soleanna New City Train Station; Day) (Shadow and the Rowdyruff Boys, after getting tickets, boarded the train leading to Radical Train) (Exterior; Soleanna New City; Day) (Meanwhile, Sonic’s group sat at a nearby bench, pondering on how to find Eggman, Mojo Jojo, Him, Elise, Utonium, and Celebi) Arturo: This is getting frustrating. There has to be someone who knows where those guys are. Cream: Arturo, nobody knows at all. Charmy: We didn’t even find any squat on their whereabouts. Vector: It’s not like anybody is gonna come out of the blue and explain where they are. (Suddenly, at the moment Vector said “where they are,” a familiar woman’s voice is screaming out for someone, getting their attention) Lady-in-waiting 2: Help! Somebody! (They noticed the two lady-in-waitings, as well as Amy, running around, trying to find help for something. They go up to them) Bubbles: Excuse us? Blossom: Did something happen? Sonic: What’s going on? (Amy and the two lady-in-waitings noticed them upon hearing them talk) Amy: Sonic! Guys! (She introduced the two lady-in-waitings) Amy: These two are Elise’s lady-in-waitings. (Realizing, the group bowed to them) Cream: Pleased to meet you. Lady-in-waiting 2: The feeling’s mutual. Lady-in-waiting 1: Same. Anyway, Miss Elise, Professor Utonium, and the Celebi Princess were taken by those three villains four minutes ago! Tails: I thought they were captured already? Lady-in-waiting 2: Actually, Amy here got them back safely from White Acropolis, but…. Lady-in-waiting 1: Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him appeared and recaptured them. Amy: And they said they are taking them to their ship via an area called Radical Train! (Finally getting their answer, the group nods in determination) Sonic: Thanks for the tip, Amy and lady-in-waitings. Amy: I’m going with you! Blossom: No, Amy! Amy: Why not?! Sonic: This city might need someone to help protect it against Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him’s upcoming attacks for a while. Tails: Just while we’re away. Amy: But…! Lady-in-waiting 1: Your friends are right. (Amy got silent) Lady-in-waiting 1: You risked your life to rescue Miss Elise, the Celebi Princess, and the professor. Lady-in-waiting 2: Just like your friends here are risking their lives to rescue them again. Lady-in-waiting 1: So now you must stay here and protect this city. (Realizing they’re right, Amy gave in in determination) Amy: (To the lady-in-waitings) Okay! (To the group) Sonic, guys! Rescue Elise, Celebi, and the professor! (The group nods) Blossom: So how do we get to Radical Train? Lady-in-waiting 1: Just head west from here and take the train. Lady-in-waiting 2: And after two stops, then you’ll reach Radical Train. Sonic's group: Thanks! (They go west to the train station) (Interior; Soleanna New City Train Station; Day) (The group arrived and after getting their own tickets, they boarded the train heading to Radical Train, and the train left for their destination) (Exterior; Soleanna New City; Day) (Silver and Blaze, having heard of Celebi’s capture earlier, searched for anyone to ask where she was taken when they spotted Mephiles, in his normal hedgehog form, looking calmly glum) Silver and Blaze: Mephiles…. (Looking at each other, Silver and Blaze decided to ask Mephiles on who Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls are and why they have to be destroyed) Silver: Tell us. Who are the Iblis Triggers really? Why do they want to destroy the world? Blaze: And why do we have to destroy them without asking them? (Mephiles secretly smirked evilly and then puts on a calm glum expression) Mephiles: Why does that matter to you? Unless you complete your task, your future will remain the same…. Forever. (A short pause while Silver and Blaze looked at each other in confusion. Mephiles then formulated a plan in his head and then after a short evil smirk, thinking it’ll work, he got calmly sad) Mephiles: (In calm sadness) If you must know…. (Silver and Blaze looked at him silently, realizing he’s gonna explain who the Iblis Triggers are) Mephiles: (In calm sadness) The Iblis Triggers are the murderers who killed my friend, Maria Robotnik, years ago. (Shocked and secretly suspicious respectively, Silver and Blaze became sympathetic) Silver: No way! Blaze: What happened? Mephiles: (Sadly) It was in the Space Colony Ark. Maria and I had a dream of making people happy by making the world a better place. Unfortunately…. (Tears welled in his eyes as he sniffled) Mephiles: (Tearfully and calmly) The Iblis Triggers found out about it and wanted nothing to do with it, that they killed Maria right in front of me. (He cries softly while burying his face in his hands while Silver and Blaze looked on in silent sympathy. Mephiles secretly smirked evilly in his hands as he finished pretending to cry softly and then continued his fake sob story) Mephiles: (In calm sadness) Just before she died, I made a vow to her to avenge her by finding a way to defeat the Iblis Triggers, but…. They appeared too powerful, and they plan to kill that Celebi Princess as well. (He calmly sobs again) Mephiles: (In calm sadness) And when I discovered your powers and Blaze’s powers the evening of the Festival of the Sun, I realized there is hope after all. (He removes his face from his hands and took Silver’s hands in a calm, sad, hopeful way as tears streamed down his face) Mephiles: (In calm sadness) So now, I beg of you again. Defeat the Iblis Triggers. Help me avenge Maria. And we’ll make her and the people happy by making the world a better place, especially when you deliver the Celebi Princess safely to me. (Silver and Blaze contemplated and then gave in in agreement, despite Blaze secretly feeling suspicious) Blaze: (Nods) All right. We’ll avenge your deceased friend. Silver: And we’ll rescue Celebi and make the Iblis Triggers pay for their lives! (Mephiles smiled calmly and after letting Silver go, he wiped his tears away) Mephiles: (Sniffles) Thank you both. You really know how to ease a hedgehog’s pain and misery. (Silver and Blaze then changed the subject) Silver: Anyway, where are the Iblis Triggers now? Blaze: Any sign of them? (Mephiles points to the train station’s direction to the west) Mephiles: They’re currently at the terminal station known as Radical Train. It’s now or never if you want this. (Silver and Blaze nods) Silver: (Nods) Radical Train. Got it! Thanks! Blaze: And we won’t let you down! (Silver and Blaze leave as Mephiles watched. As soon as they were gone, Mephiles smirked evilly and chuckled evilly at this) Mephiles: The fools fell for it. That mushy sob story I made up actually worked. (He walked a little) Mephiles: It’s a good thing I twisted Shadow’s memories in my mind to manipulate the situation. (He stopped walking as he looks at the purple Chaos Emerald he’s holding) Mephiles: Pretty soon, those foolish humans’ Celebi Princess will be mine and when Iblis is unleashed from the princess of this kingdom after those four mortals are dead, I will be one with Iblis to become Solaris again with the power of both the Celebi Princess and the seven Chaos Emeralds! And it’s all especially thanks to Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him for their unsuspecting cooperation! (He laughs evilly as he disappeared) (Interior; Soleanna New City Train Station; Day) (Silver and Blaze enter the train heading to Radical Train after getting tickets) (Interior; Radical Train Train Station; Day) (After the train arrived, Sonic’s group hurried out) (Exterior; Radical Train; Day) (The group searched the area for Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him’s train) Sonic: That train’s gotta be around here somewhere! (Snake noticed something) Snake: Uh, guyssssss…. Ace: Not now, Snake. (Annoyed, Snake grabbed Ace, and made him see what he’s seeing. Noticing, Ace called out to Sonic and the others) Ace: Hey! (The group heard him and noticed as well) Sonic: You found it! (Down below, Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him’s train is getting ready to leave) (Interior; Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him’s Train; Day) (Eggman, Mojo Jojo, Him, Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot are getting ready to start the train when suddenly, Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot noticed something on the monitor) Orbot: Uh, Doctor, guys…. Eggman: What is it, Orbot? Him: We’re trying to start the train. Mojo Jojo: Is it another cartoon you’re watching with Cubot and Tribot? Tribot: No. We just saw…. Eggman: Save that for later! (Suddenly, the group appeared in front of the train, making Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot yelp, getting Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him’s attention, as well as notice the group’s presence) Eggman: (Shocked) What?! Him: (Shocked) Impossible! Mojo Jojo: (Shocked) How could they possibly be back in our timeline already?! Cubot: Tried to tell ya. (Exterior; Radical Train; Day) (The group called out to Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him) Sonic: Hey, Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him! Blossom: Where’s Elise, Celebi, and the professor?! (Realizing that’s why they came, Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him, surprised at first, smirked at each other, and then answered them calmly) Eggman: Shouldn’t you save the other train before chasing after us? Cubot: You mean the other train containing that Celebi Princess, the professor, and that human princess? (A short pause as Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him glared daggers at Cubot) Eggman: (Sarcastically) No, the train containing the oil! (Seriously) Of course the Celebi Princess, the professor, and the human princess! (The group noticed another train leaving the area, and noticed Elise, Utonium, and Celebi banging on the bars, calling out to them) Elise: Help, Sonic and guys! Help! Utonium: Hurry! (Celebi squealed out to them as the train turned to the left. The group glared at Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him, and charged after the train containing Elise, Utonium, and Celebi) (Interior; Radical Train Train Station; Day) (Shadow and the Rowdyruff Boys disembarked from the train and leave the station) (Exterior; Radical Train; Day) (Shadow and the Rowdyruff Boys hurried along) (Interior; Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him’s Train; Day) (Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him were laughing evilly, watching on the monitor of the train carrying Elise, Utonium, and Celebi capturing footage of Sonic’s group hurrying after it. Even Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot are watching the whole thing with them) Eggman: I like to see them reach our prisoners. Him: (Laughing evilly and then sinisterly) Indeed. (Suddenly, Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot glanced at the train mirror and noticed Shadow and the Rowdyruff Boys heading their way) Cubot: Uh, Doctor, guys…. Mojo Jojo: What is it? (He, Eggman, and Him noticed Shadow and the Rowdyruff Boys approach them. They smirked and prepared to start the train. Him then turned to Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot) Him: Keep watching Sonic’s group fail on the monitor! Mojo Jojo, Eggman, and I will handle this. (Taking the video monitor, Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot left the train and the train left) (Exterior; Radical Train; Day) (Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot continued watching the monitor while Shadow and the Rowdyruff Boys zipped by to catch up with Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him’s train, not paying any mind to them. As Shadow and the Rowdyruff Boys raced ahead, they heard Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him’s voices over the train’s intercom) Eggman: You’re just wasting your time! Him: As well as the Rowdyruff Boys’ time! Mojo Jojo: You’re never going to catch us! (Ignoring their taunts, Shadow turned to the Rowdyruff Boys) Shadow: We’ve got to find a way to stop the doctor, Mojo Jojo, and Him’s train. Boomer: Why not try and destroy it? Butch: That way, the train will probably slow down! Brick: And then we’ll start our interrogation on them! (Shadow thought it over and nods calmly in agreement) Shadow: Good idea. Then the train won’t get away. (The train suddenly starts to gain speed) Shadow: Oh no, we’d better speed up! (Noticing a motorcycle, Shadow got on and drove it quickly with the Rowdyruff Boys flying close by. Upon reaching the train, the Rowdyruff Boys grabbed Shadow and the motorcycle and carried them onto the train. Then the four left the motorcycle and attacked the train) (Interior; Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him’s Train; Day) (Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him noticed the damage bar increasing and getting angry and having no other choice, they stopped the train) (Exterior; Radical Train; Day) (Shadow and the Rowdyruff Boys stopped attacking the train upon noticing it stopping) Shadow: Let’s go have a few stern questions with them. (They nodded and then hurried to the first car. With Sonic’s group, they still chased after Elise, Utonium, and Celebi’s train) Sonic: We got to get ahead and help the train! Buttercup: Duh! (They hurried along, avoiding obstacles and fighting robots in their way. They reached a scale bridge) Blossom: We better hurry and cross those scales! (The ones not flying hurried across the scales. The group then reached a conveyor belt) Bubbles: Looks like those conveyor belts keep switching direction of movement! (They hurried along, avoiding falling off the conveyor belts until they reached solid ground) Sonic: We better hurry! Knuckles: No kidding, Sonic! (They hurried ahead and reached the rails) Sonic: We’ll be able to reach faster if we go on top of the train from up here! Tails: Good idea! (The group noticed Elise, Utonium, and Celebi’s train approaching them upon seeing them in there and on the right cue, they jumped on top of the train. Suddenly, they feel the wind picking up from the train starting to move fast) Sonic: Elise, Celebi, and the professor’s train is…. (The group realized as well) Ace: Uh-oh! It’s going fast! Sonic: Gotta speed up! Billy: Like he said! (They jumped to the top of the cell car and Billy and Knuckles started ripping apart the roof to open the way) Knuckles: Come on, come on! (Suddenly, a hole was opened) Knuckles: I’m almost there! Sonic: Elise, Celebi, Professor, hang on! (Finally, Knuckles and Billy made the hole bigger and Sonic jumped in, making Elise, Utonium, and Celebi relieved) Utonium: Thank goodness! Elise: Let’s get out of here! (Sonic picks Elise up bridal style and tried to jump up to the roof, but couldn’t reach) Sonic: Darn! Can’t reach! Blossom and Ace: What?! Buttercup: Oh brother! (The Powerpuff Girls were about to fly down there when they missed, getting knocked off the train) Cream: Girls! (The Powerpuff Girls tumbled until they stopped and then they recovered. Back in the cell car suddenly, Celebi’s body glowed a blue light and with her levitation spell, she flew up, carrying Sonic, Elise, and Utonium out through the hole and off the train. The group followed suit by jumping off. Once safe on the ground, Celebi deactivated her levitation spell and Sonic, carrying Elise, and Utonium landed on their feet on the ground as the others caught up) Tails: I forgot that a Celebi can use levitation on objects. Bubbles: That’s a relief. Buttercup: I’ll say. Blossom: Shall we? (The group nods and they, along with Elise, Utonium, and Celebi, hurried along to get back to Soleanna Castle) (Interior; Radical Train Train Station; Day) (After the train stopped there, Silver and Blaze disembarked and hurried out) (Exterior; Radical Train; Day) (Silver and Blaze hurried through the area) Silver: We’re not going to let the Iblis Triggers get away with this! (Blaze got concerned secretly) Blaze: (Thinking) But what if you were right before, Silver? What if this is wrong and we are making a mistake? (They suddenly came upon a scale bridge) Silver: If I put the weights on this scale, we’ll be able to move forward. Blaze: Good idea. (Silver then measured the scales with the weights via the psychokinetic levitation until they were right. After crossing the scales, they came across a conveyor belt) Silver: This conveyor belt changes directions. Blaze: Then we’d better be careful…. (They make it across carefully until they reached the other side. They find a partially broken wooden door blocking the way. Silver and Blaze looked around for another way, but there’s nothing) Silver: There’s no other way ahead. I guess we’ve got to break down the door. Blaze: Okay. (Then they used their powers to break the door down completely. They then go through and continued on when some robots blocked the way. Upon being noticed, the robots shot their lasers at them, but Silver and Blaze dodged. Silver tried to control the lasers, but nothing) Silver: I can’t grab lasers with my psychokinesis. Blaze: Obviously. It looks like we can only avoid them. (They then avoided another laser fire and on cue, Blaze clawed down the robot with some flames, and then Silver levitated the robot over the cliff and dropped it to its death. After that’s done, they continued on) (Interior; Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him’s Train; Day) (Shadow and the Rowdyruff Boys bursted in from the roof, surprising an angry Mojo Jojo and an angry Him, but Eggman remained calm and angry) Eggman: Wouldn’t the door have been easier? (He turned to the four in anger) Eggman: So, what do you want now? Mojo Jojo: This better not be a waste of our time! Him: So spit it out! (Points at RRBs) Especially you three brats I call my sons! (Mojo Jojo briefly glared daggers at Him) Shadow: Who is Mephiles? And why are you trying to capture him? RRBs: Yeah! (Realizing that’s why they’ve come, Eggman, Mojo Jojo and Him replied their answer calmly) Eggman: If you want to know, you should go and find him yourselves. Him: But here’s a hint…. It’s all linked to the Soleanna disaster 10 years ago. August 3rd, 1996 at around 2:20 PM. Mojo Jojo: And the incident involving the Flames of Disaster from 1,000 years ago, as well. Shadow and RRBs: The Solaris Project and the 1,000-year-old legend. Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him: Indeed. Mojo Jojo: So why not make a deal? (Shadow and the Rowdyruff Boys remained quiet and listened) Eggman: When you capture Mephiles, you four must bring him to us. Him: And also, if she escapes, bring us the Celebi Princess. Mojo Jojo: And Princess Elise III and Professor Utonium, if they escape as well. Eggman: And then we’ll tell you four the truth about Solaris. (Shadow and the Rowdyruff Boys thought it over and after the Rowdyruff Boys turn to Shadow and secretly winked at him, letting him know they’re not really making the deal, Shadow understood upon seeing that and pretended to agree out loud with them) Shadow and RRBs: Deal. Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him: Done. (Shadow and the Rowdyruff Boys leave through the door) (Exterior; Radical Train; Day) (Shadow and the Rowdyruff Boys walk away) Shadow: As if we’ll keep that deal. Brick: For once, we agree. Boomer: Why not ask Sonic again? Butch: For Omega and the Amoeba Boys. (After thinking it over, Shadow agreed) Shadow: Excellent idea. (Meanwhile, Silver and Blaze emerged from the bushes and noticed Sonic’s group from afar with Elise, Utonium, and Celebi by their side) Silver: There they are! Blaze: So those four are the Iblis Triggers? Silver: Yes. (He noticed the Gangreen Gang) Silver: And those are the guys that intervened last time I fought the Iblis Triggers. (Blaze then thinks it over and spoke up) Blaze: Then with my help, they won’t intervene again. Silver: (Nods) Right! (He got determined) Silver: Let’s get them! (Blaze nods lightly and they hurried down to Sonic’s group. Meanwhile, Shadow and the Rowdyruff Boys heard a distant rustling in the bushes and noticed Silver and Blaze heading towards Sonic’s group. They then hurried ahead) (Interior; Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him’s Train; Day) (The intercom on the keyboard beeped, getting Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him’s attention. Eggman answered) Eggman: What is it now, you three? Cubot: (Voice-over) We got bad news, Mojo Jojo, Him, and Doctor! Tribot: (Voice-over) We know that if we tell you this…. (Him spoke up impatiently) Him: Get to the point! Eggman: Spit it out already! Orbot: (Voice-over) Sonic’s group just rescued the princess, the professor, and the Celebi Princess! (Shocked upon hearing that, Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him got angry) Mojo Jojo: Why didn’t you say something immediately?! Eggman: Let’s go after them! Him: Again! (They boarded the Egg Mobile and headed towards Sonic’s group’s direction) To be continued…. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sonic the Hedgehog/The Powerpuff Girls (1998) Crossover